mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Steel: Team Turbo Fusion Tek
Max Steel: Team Turbo Fusion-Tek is the second Max Steel movie released in 2016 and overall the fifth film of Max Steel. Plot Synopsis After Mortum mutates into a terrible, soulless robot zombie, he needs to feed upon the brainwaves of humanity to function. As he feeds upon people, his victims become techno-zombies who attack others to send the brainwaves to Mortum and increase his techno-zombie horde. He then evolves and aims to spread his techno-virus over the entire Earth. Max and his new team of superheroes - C.Y.T.R.O, La Fiera and Tempestra -head off to defeat Mortum and save the world, locating Mortum's base and are caught shortly before he transforms the entire Earth into his domain and the people into techno-zombies. He then transforms C.Y.T.R.O, La Fiera and Tempestra; Mortum has to shield his base from a air attack by the military, which allows Max to escape. After dealing with the bomber, he raises C.Y.T.R.O, La Fiera and Tempestra as his new heralds to recapture or destroy Max. Max has to fight his team as he rebuilds Steel; once he rebuilds Steel, he's able to go turbo and hunt down his teammates with turbo energy receivers. He frees them using the turbo energy, but ends up linking his teammates to his brainwaves. The heroes fight Mortum, who uses his zombies to construct a giant version of himself; the heroes discover that Mortum has created a bank to store all the brain energy of the world. The team uses the link to send their power modes to him; Max is able stab the energy sphere of Mortum to expose the bank and then destroy the bank, which destroys Mortum and returns everyone to normal. Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h42m54s743.png|Mortum arises from his grave Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h43m26s940.png|Mortum's hand latches onto the boyfriend of a couple and drains his brainwaves Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h43m36s214.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h43m44s395.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h44m38s440.png|The male is turned into a techno-zombie after being drained of his brainwaves Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h45m01s988.png|Mortum feeds upon the brainwaves of the girlfriend Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h45m17s061.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h45m23s745.png|The girlfriend is transformed into a techno-zombie as she is drained Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h45m30s445.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h45m40s572.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h47m09s564.png|Mortum feeds upon one of his former and current assistants Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h47m16s255.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h48m18s145.png|Mortum's techno-zombie horde grows as he feeds upon his assistant Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h48m33s432.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h48m43s445.png|Mortum's zombie horde attacks and feeds in Copper Canyon Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h49m34s773.png|The zombie horde sends the brainwaves back to Mortum Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h49m45s221.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h49m56s840.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h50m29s235.png|Mortum takes a new form after being "destroyed" by Team Turbo Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h52m19s126.png|Mortum construct a new base of operation Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h58m41s562.png|Mortum captures Team Turbo when they attack him at his new base Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h58m46s400.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h59m30s357.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h59m41s658.png|Mortum releases his pulse to transform the world int his image Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-16h59m53s883.png|The pulse transforms the army soldiers into techno-zombies Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h00m16s218.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h00m34s500.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h00m39s449.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h00m48s337.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h00m53s430.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h01m01s695.png|The pulse spreads around the world and transforms the world Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h01m27s218.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h01m55s282.png|Team Turbo sin Max are drawn into the ground and transformed into heralds of Mortum Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h02m00s335.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h02m32s700.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h05m21s812.png|The team emerges as the heralds of Mortum Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h05m47s897.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h06m08s680.png|Mortum Tempestra attacks Max Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h06m20s002.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h06m35s935.png|Mortum La Fierra attacks Max Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h06m49s462.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h07m13s135.png|Mortum C.Y.S.T.R.O. attacks Max Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h07m20s272.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-17h10m01s957.png|The heralds of Mortum gather to attack Max Category:Western Cartoon Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Possession Category:Possessed Female Category:Possessed Male Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Superhero